


Second Love Story

by skyhooks



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), woomanna
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, the loona web drama except it gets gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhooks/pseuds/skyhooks
Summary: Heejin thought she was jealous of Hyunjin, maybe she's been wrong all along.





	Second Love Story

Hyunjin paced the cafe entrance, in a nervous rhythm, tapping the box in her hands and humming along to her heartbeat. Vivi was leaning against the counter, unimpressed expression as usual. 

 

“You can go in, you know? There’s more to the cafe than the counter.” She said nonchalantly. 

Hyunjin gave an airy laugh, letting the shakes out “I can’t. What if he takes it the wrong way?”

“You’re just saying thanks.” Vivi shrugged “Everyone knows he’s got a girlfriend anyway.”

 

Hyunjin stopped her pacing for a moment, to peep around the corner where she could see Hansol, drinking alone at a table for two. He looked tired, like something was wearing him down inside. _Maybe the gift would cheer him up?_

“If you hang around here any longer I’m gonna have to kick you out.” Vivi said, pointed look at Hansol. 

Hyunjin gasped “You wouldn’t unnie” 

Vivi rolled her eyes back at her friend “Just go.” 

 

The younger girl gave it a second of thought, decided to throw her fear in a tiny box in the corner of her mind, and walk confidently up to Hansol. 

_You’re an idiot Hyunjin,_ the tiny box screamed, _he’s going to think you’re an idiot._

 

“Ji Hansol” she said suddenly, and almost reeled back in embarrassment, because that was unnecessarily loud. 

“Oh?” Hansol looked up from his table in wary surprise “Kim Hyunjin, I didn’t know you came here?” he said it defensively, looking right through her, as though he was scared of something behind her. 

She leaned to the right, where he was looking. Hansol blinked a few times and shook his head, as if only just realising she was there “Sorry.” he said quickly “I’m just tired. Study and things.” 

Hyunjin nodded carefully. Now’s the time. She pushed the box onto the table, scared he would reject it, spurting everything she’d practiced. 

“I got you a gift, just to say thank you for the other day, I know we aren’t close and you really didn’t have to stand up for me like that but I really appreciate it and I hope we can be fr-“ 

 

“Sol?” A voice, so light that Hyunjin was scared it would break, sounded from behind her. 

Hansol’s eyes widened immediately as he shot up from his seat “Heejin, it’s not-” 

Hyunjin turned around, cringing inside, to see Hansol’s girlfriend close to tears.  
She felt her heart snap. Even like this, Heejin was beautiful, really. _Why wouldn’t Hansol love her over Hyunjin?_

 

Heejins eyes were puffy already, red and sore like she’d already spent a lifetime crying. Her wavy black hair was hanging just a tiny bit over her face, obscuring her unreadable expression as she looked at Hansol. 

“It’s not what it looks like” Hansol insisted urgently, shaking his hands. Heejin didn’t say a word, instead turning her gaze to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin gulped heavily, feeling responsible “I really just wanted to give him a gift, to say thank you, nothing more” It had sounded louder, more sure in her head, but it came out only as a whisper. 

Heejin looked at her in a way Hyunjin couldn’t describe. It sent chills down her spine. 

“I’m sorry.” she blurted, having no idea where it came from. Looking at Heejin made her feel sorry. It was her fault for thinking she could get away with the gift, but surely there was something else going on, something wearing down Hansol and making Heejin cry before Hyunjin had even made the stupid choice to come to the cafe. 

“I’m sorry.” She repeated. Heejin’s face softened to her, and she looked up to the ceiling, blinking away tears. 

All the while Hansol stood still, frozen in a state of shock. 

Wordlessly, with a last stolen glance at the two, Heejin turned and left the cafe. 

 

 

—

 

Heejin had been waiting at the train stop for hours. She’d given up, sitting atop her suitcase, feeling weightless, like a stray wind could blow her down, down the traintracks. _Maybe if I wait long enough the wind could carry me to Busan,_ she thought with a dejected laugh. 

All the while, memories of Hansol flitted through, carried by the wind, a small smile here and there before they were gone and all she could feel was resentment. Had she ever actually been happy with Hansol? Every time he’d been out with friends, drinking with that other girl, being late. All her memories of him ended in excuses. 

But there were a few happy times. She tries to catch them as they pass, hold onto them carefully, but they’re gone as soon as they arrive. 

And now he was going to the military. She had to find out from rumours that her own boyfriend was leaving. 

The gears in her head turned even more as time went on. The sun had been down for at least 2 hours, she’d taken off her summery hat and put on a hoodie instead. 

As much as Hansol had lied to her, she could forgive him. Because in a way, she’d been lying too. Not only to Hansol, but to herself. 

 

It was Hyunjin. 

 

 

—

 

 

At first seeing the girl, her easy going nature, kind smile and beauty had made Heejins blood boil in jealousy. How could someone so effortlessly pretty just exist like that? 

She’d heard the girl was partners with Hansol for some assignment, and it made her hurt. 

But every time she’d caught Hyunjin looking at Hansol, the girl would smile back and wave. Heejin almost had to laugh. 

The next time it had happened, Heejin gave a small wave back, which seemed to make Hyunjin excited, though she tried to hide it. Heejin smiled. How could she hate her? 

 

That time at the cafe, she didn’t know how to feel. 

“Im sorry”

Heejin wanted to scream at the girl, shake her until she could see.

Why would you still care about me?

 

 

—

 

 

They sat nearby each other in their psychology class. Heejin can’t remember, but she must have had a fight with Hansol before class, because she came in a little late, after cleaning up her makeup in the bathroom. 

Her usual desk partner was gone, and so was Hyunjin’s. She apologised for being late, dejectedly moving to her empty desk. The next thing she knew, there was a little piece of paper next to her laptop. On it, a little drawing of a cat, with the words _“Cheer up Heejin-ie!”_ written neatly below it. 

Heejin almost wanted to cry again, running a finger over the writing. She didn’t expect to know who it was, but the minute she looked up, Hyunjin quickly turned her head away, like she was trying not to be caught watching. 

Without a thought, Heejin picked up her stuff, shifting over a seat to be next to Hyunjin. Hyunjin tried to pretend she hadn’t noticed, until Heejin spoke up. 

“Thanks.” She said, and Hyunjin carefully lifted her head to face her. 

“I mean it. You made my day” she said, and Hyunjin’s eyes lit up. 

“Trouble with Hansol?” she asked, and Heejin was just noticing, her voice was pretty. It was gentle. She could’ve sworn that looking at her across the cafeteria, at the start of the year, talking with Hansol, she’d matched a much more hatable voice to the taller girl.

But the way she said it didn’t make her jealous at all. It just made her feel calm. Like they’d already been friends for years.  
“Yeah.” she nodded “We had plans for after school and he just now told me he’s going for a drink with Haseul.” 

Hyunjin nodded back, listening intently, and so she kept talking. The rest of the class went on like this, Heejin venting and Hyunjin listening, occasionally putting in some advice or assuring her it was ok to keep talking. Psychology was a pretty boring class, and without their partners, they couldn’t do much anyway. At least that’s how Heejin justified it. 

 

By the end of the class Heejin no longer felt like crying. Just as they were about to leave, Hyunjin spoke up “If it would make you feel better about not being able to… you know… this afternoon, you could hang out with me instead.” 

Heejin stopped her packing up, slowly putting on her bag straps.  
“Really?”

“We could go get ramen and do some study together in the library, or whatever you want.” 

“I’d like that.” Heejin smiled, and Hyunjin smiled back even wider. 

“I have to warn you though, I could eat 10 packets right now.” 

Heejin laughed “No way, you’re mad.”

“Maybe if we’d listened to the lecture I would’ve learnt how to control my insane urge to eat 10 packets of ramen at once” Hyunjin sighed dramatically, which made Heejin laugh even harder. 

And they walked together, and Heejin didn’t once think of Hansol, not even when she passed by his usual class. 

 

 

—

 

 

Heejin paced the mart aisle, turning the corner to find Hyunjin with a stack of ramen packets balanced between her hand and her chin. 

Heejin shook her head in disbelief, her face hurting from laughing. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You still love me” Hyunjin went to do finger guns, but almost dropped her packets. 

Something twisted inside Heejin at those words, but at the time, she couldn’t put a word to the feeling. 

 

— 

 

 

They sat inside the library, doing their respective work until it was late and Heejin’s eyes were going blurry. She looked across the table, where Hyunjin _had_ been doing work up until about 40 minutes ago. She was now fast asleep, head hanging over, hair falling around her face. 

Heejin sighed, closing her laptop. There was still a few people left in the library, working quietly, so Heejin tiptoed over to her side, shaking her by the arm. 

After a few shakes, Hyunjin blinked heavily, lifting her head up and instantly groaned at the pain in her neck. Heejin moved behind her, sitting with her legs crossed, and started to massage the back of Hyunjin’s neck.

 

“You need to start bringing a neck pillow to night study” Heejin whispered, tired herself. 

“It’s cute, but very impractical.” 

“Where’d you learn how to-“ Hyunjin said, pausing to groan as Heejin pressed into a tight knot on her left side. 

“I take dance classes in the summer.” 

Hyunjin moved her hair to the front, so Heejin could see the handful of freckles on her neck. 

“People are always sleeping in the practice rooms on the wood floors. Very bad for your neck and back.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Heejin was satisfied that Hyunjin wasn’t going to break her neck if she stood up. 

 

Something about it felt natural. Neither of them talked, but it felt like they had known each other for years. As though Hyunjin wasn’t one of those girls on a long list of people Heejin was scared of taking Hansol away. The whole time, she’d been happy. And she hadn’t once thought of him. 

“I should get going” Heejin said quickly, pulling her hands away. 

Hyunjin turned around to face her. Her usually wide brown eyes were partly closed, her cheeks puffy from sleep, black hair ruffled a little. She really was beautiful. They only met eyes for a few seconds, and it was unusually tense, like a pit of something was building in Heejin’s body. 

“I’m still sorry about Hansol” Hyunjin said sleepily, pushing her hair back. 

 

Heejin looked away at that.  
_Why do you still care? Why are you kind?_ At that moment Heejin thought it might’ve been easier if Hyunjin _was_ a bad person. 

“I hope you had a good day though, even though it was mostly just more work”

 _Why would you stay with me?_  
Heejin bit the inside of her lip. 

“It was good. Thanks for staying with me.”

Hyunjin gave a lazy smile “I hope we can be good friends.” 

Heejin thought of all the times she’d seen Hansol with girls that weren’t her. All the times he’d been drinking with Haseul, chatting with his friends, out with some new person she didn’t know. And then she thought of the times she’d been jealous of Hyunjin, certain that yet another person wanted to be with Hansol. It had hurt her in a different kind of way. Maybe she should try to be friends instead.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” 

 

 

— 

 

“I’m breaking up with you.” She repeated, a little more firmly this time. 

The air was chill, the train station silent now. All she could hear was Hansol’s breath. 

“You’re not thinking clearly, we-“ 

“I’m going. I already explained.” 

Heejin swallowed back her tears, stood up, the ache in her legs dragging her every step. 

Hansol stood there, not a single word coming out, and Heejin thought it was a pity, because once upon a time she’d been his everything, and she’d thought he might have something to say. But there were no words. It’s for the best lingered in her mind. Maybe they’d never really loved each other at all. 

But one last thing came to mind, amidst all the chaos of emotions. 

“Sol,” she paused, but didn’t look at him.

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

—

 

 

Hyunjin lay in her dorm bed, humming something that’d come to her mind a few days ago. It was just a melody, she didn’t have any words for it yet, but writing things into a melody helped her make sense of things. 

Rain drummed on the window, and she was grateful if anything that she had no classes tomorrow, because she was still awake here in the dead of night, unable to sleep. 

 

Her phone buzzed, scaring her for a second. Confused, she picked it up.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Hyunjin laughed 

“Not funny” Haseul replied, tone serious, which made Hyunjin sit up in her bed properly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m with Hansol right now. He’s soaked and drunk. He keeps saying something about Heejin breaking up with him.” 

 

Hyunjin froze. _Why would she…_  
Unexpectedly, she felt some kind of relief. But why? 

“Hello? Earth to Hyunjin?” 

“Yeah yeah sorry, um, how can I help?” 

“I know your dorms close to hers, can you go check on her? I don’t know why she’d- _oh god not that! Don’t touch that! For fucks sake, Sol._ Just please make sure she got back?”

“Yeah, I will” Hyunjin promised. 

“Great, see you tom- _not on the carpet!”_

With that, she hung up. 

Hyunjin put on a big hoodie straight away, leaving her room and going down the poorly lit hallways, trying not to step on the creaky parts of the floor. Despite being warm, she was shaking. 

 

_405, 406, there. 407._

 

She lurked outside for a moment, staring at the number, as if it had done something bad to her. The lights were on, pooling from under the door and casting a shadow of her legs. There was no noise that she could hear. 

Just like at the cafe, she took a deep breath, threw all her fears into a little box, and tossed it into the darkest corner of her mind, opening the door. 

 

 

She was relieved to see Heejin, leading against the end of her bed. She made it back. Her hair was only a little damp, a suitcase half unpacked next to her. She looked up at Hyunjin, shocked, and that was where the relief ended. 

Her heart broke into a million little pieces. Heejins face was tired, tears flowing freely down her face.  
Without thinking, she ran towards her, sitting down and wrapping her tightly in a hug. 

Heejin didn’t move for a second, and then let herself into the hug. Hyunjin felt the girls cheek slide against her neck as she buried her head in Hyunjin’s shoulder, letting out a sob. 

Hyunjin pulled her in more comfortably, until she could feel the girls heartbeat racing against her chest. 

She wanted to protect her, hold her here so nothing else could make her cry the way she’d seen countless times. Hyunjin blinked quickly to hide her own tears. 

“I’m sorry.” Hyunjin whispered, her fingers stroking through Heejins hair calmly. 

 

 

To her shock, Heejin pulled away quickly, shoving her back. Hyunjin landed on her elbows, taking a sharp breath in. 

Heejins face was contorted in something else now, not just sadness but anger. 

“Why are you always the sorry one?” She choked out “What do you have to be sorry for? Why do you have to be kind to me?” 

Her voice got more broken with each word. 

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out with you and Hansol? I’m sorry about the cafe, the assignment, everything” Hyunjin shot back

“Why…..wh-“ Heejin buried her face in her hands 

 

Hyunjin had no idea what to say. Why was she angry? Did she want Hansol to comfort her instead?  
“I think he really does care about you, you could work things out. If that’s what you want.” 

Heejin shook her head, tears spilling again  
“I don’t want him!” she shouted, directly at Hyunjin, who sat up cautiously. 

 

 

She lowered her head dejectedly, all the energy in her body leaving, until all that came out was a small whisper. 

 

 

“I want you.” 

 

 

—

 

 

Heejin sat there, curled into herself, sobbing more and more. 

_Why would I tell her that? I’m an idiot, she’s going to hate me forever. She said we should be friends.  
Friends. _

Heejin felt natural around Hyunjin, felt like someone actually cared for her. Jealousy turned to butterflies while Hansol turned into a stranger. Even if she didn’t feel the same, Heejin couldn’t stand it anymore. She could’ve denied it and dated all the Hansols in the world, but she couldn’t do it anymore. She had a crush on Hyunjin. She was beautiful, funny, kind and Heejin had only just realised, waiting for a train that never came and a guy that never arrived, that she liked Hyunjin as more than a friend. 

 

The silence stretched on, and Heejins whole being felt cold.  
_I’m being left again._

 

 

Just as she had resigned herself to losing everyone today, she felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair. She looked up to see Hyunjin, her brows furrowed in concentration, lips pouted like she did when she was trying to find loose change or work out a problem. 

Hyunjin put her hands on both of Heejins cheeks, lifting her face up to meet her gaze. Heejins breath steadied as the taller girl wiped her tears away with her thumbs. 

“So you’re not going to say anythi?-“

 

Heejin felt Hyunjin press their lips together, firmly, assuringly, and despite the initial shock, she closed her eyes and kissed her back. Hyunjin's lips were just like the her voice, her laugh, everything about her, gentle. 

Heejin was first to pull away, breathless. 

Hyunjin looked at her, eyes wide, scared “I’m sorry, if you didn’t want me to..” 

Heejin laughed, shaking her head. 

“Stop apologising.”

 

“I mean to say, I want you too.” Hyunjin nodded enthusiastically, pout still in place, and Heejin thought stupidly that it looked cute, so she leaned in again, this time kissing her deeper, putting every breath of doubt away. 

 

 

— 

 

 

Both were exhausted, and Hyunjin didn’t want to leave Heejin feeling like she was alone, so she’d kissed her. Heat had rushed through her body, and it felt like everything had come into place. 

All along, she had never wanted Hansol, had she? It was his beautiful girlfriend that made her heart twist, all the time they’d spent together where Hyunjin couldn’t believe someone like Heejin was stuck in a loop of heartache she didn’t deserve. She wanted to hold her, take her somewhere where she didn’t have to cry. 

They both collapsed on Heejins bed, the rain outside never ending. Hyunjin let the girl rest her head on her chest, noticing Heejin’s lips were a little swollen, with a tiny smile of victory. 

 

“Stay with me” Heejin said sleepily, looking up to Hyunjin 

“The heating in this room is crap, but you’re so warm.” 

“Wow.” Hyunjin rolled her eyes “Not even because you want to be with me?” 

Heejin smiled, nuzzling back into the crook of her neck. 

“That too.” 

—

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's brief and bad. I watched the web drama and despite it being embarrassing I actually liked it because i got soft content of my favs so.... I win.... I'm softbot for Heejin singing fairy tale in that one scene.... ugh 
> 
> Anyway there was a snowstorm here and I had no power so I cranked this out uwu 
> 
> anygays stan loona! thanks for coming


End file.
